Hex
by MagnusVolcanus
Summary: There is no fate save what we make. Harry Potter has chosen to take fate into his own hands. With his power, young Harry becomes a spellcaster unlike any other. With this power, he will be known only as: Hex.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or the world and characters therein

AN: Now Beta-ed!

Chapter 1: Runaway

Harry Potter was not normal. His family knew it from the moment they found on their doorstep. Harry, however, was only realizing it now as a swarm of hornets that seemed to have taken up residence in the garbage can his cousin Dudley was trying to shove him into flew right past him to attack his cousin. While this was a strange, what made Harry sure he was different was the fact he knew it would happen. He knew from the moment his cousin lifted the lid and heard the buzzing that it would turn out this way.

Why? Because he wanted it to.

It had been like that for awhile for the five year old Harry Potter. When he wanted something to happen, it usually did. And every time, he felt a vague vibration. Not through his body, but... deeper, like a tremor going through his mind or soul...

These instances happened as long as Harry could remember. At first they were accidents. But as they kept happening, as the feeling grew, Harry learned he could control them. Whenever his larger cousin and his friends would bully him, Harry made sure something bad happened to them.

Their bikes broke, their games crashed, they slipped in mud when it wasn't raining, their tongues froze to poles when it wasn't nearly cold enough. The effects were always different, but the meaning was the same: Every one who upset Harry Potter suffered the worst luck.

The other children in the neighborhood originally avoided Harry because Dudley would bully them if they didn't. Now they did it because they were afraid if they upset Harry, bad things would happen to them. Harry rarely chose what befell his tormentors, but he found he could control the severity of it. For instance, when his cousin tried to shove him in a hornet filled garbage can, all the hornets flew past Harry, and stung Dudley.

Things like this are what made the other kids call Harry, 'Hex Harry'. Harry found he didn't really mind the nickname, even if the other kids treated him as if he were a bully himself. At least he usually got left alone. Unfortunately, the two people whose Harry's power didn't make leave him alone were his Aunt and Uncle. They had locked him in his cupboard every time they even heard the whisper of a rumor of Harry's actions. And the more he used them, the longer, and longer he stayed locked in.

As Harry stood there, a small smile on his face as the his cousin cried in pain from the numerous stings he tried to inflict upon Harry, Vernon Dursley arrived home from work. He saw what was happening as soon as he got out of his car, and went pale. With a strangle cry he ran to his son, picked him up, and ran inside. Harry sighed as he watched his uncle, and knowing what was coming next, walked inside himself, went to his cupboard, and locked himself in.

Harry tried to fall asleep, but the noise of a shower running upstairs, along with the numerous screams and cries coming from both Dudley and Petunia Dursley kept him awake. Then to make matters worse, a siren came to the house with a deafening racket. But finally, after what seemed like hours, the house fell silent, and Harry started to doze off; for five whole minutes.

The door to his cupboard was torn open, and the large meaty hand of Vernon Dursley reached in a grabbed Harry by the arm and pulled him out into the living room. Harry was about to ask what was happening when a fist impacted harshly into his stomach.

"Think it funny do you! Trying to kill my son is some sort of game to you, isn't it boy!", Vernon yelled as he slapped Harry as hard across the face as he could, sending the small boy to the ground.

Harry didn't get to respond as his uncle started to kick him in the face and ribs while muttering to himself. Harry could only hear something about 'beating it out of the freak' before the ringing in his ears grew too great for him to hear even his own thoughts. Even still, Harry was starting to become angry. He was afraid as well, his uncle had never hit him before, and he didn't seem inclined to stop, but mostly Harry Potter was angry.

What right did Vernon have to blame Harry? It was Dudley who opened the garbage can, Dudley who angered the hornets, why should Harry suffer for it? His anger grew with the beating, and as he felt his physical strength waning, the strange power in Harry grew. He began see things, a somehow, he understood what he saw. The strange line and swirls flowing around everything. He knew what they were: Possibilities.

He started to pull at the possibilities surrounding his uncle, assuring his punishment, even as the last blow fell. With a grunted, "Maybe now, you'll learn to act right Freak.", Vernon grabbed Harry's limp and bloody body, and threw it in the cupboard.

Harry lay there struggling to breathe, and read the possibilities around him. He could die, he saw. His injuries were bad enough where it was a decently strong possibility. But wasn't an absolute. And with that in mind, Harry started grabbing at his own possibilities, he found the ones where his wounds healed, not only healed but healed correctly and quickly, and drew them toward himself. With that last bit of effort, Hex Harry Potter passed out.

Harry woke up the next night. Immediately he felt something was wrong. It took him a while to notice he couldn't see the flow of possibilities around any more. It took him a moment longer to notice that he could move.

His face hurt, one of his arms was most likely broken, and so were several ribs, but he could move. And his good arm had enough strength to open the cupboard door. It took him awhile, but he could do it.

Harry limped from the cupboard to the kitchen, and pulled out the first aid kit his Aunt always kept hidden in the counter. He couldn't really think straight, but he remember what he had to do from before he passed out. Carefully, Harry applied the antiseptic and bandages. The difficult part was making the splint for his arm using a wooden spoon. It took awhile, but Harry did it.

All bandaged up, Harry looked around. Seeing his blood on the carpet of the living room, not touched from Vernon's beating convinced Harry no one was home. Petunia would never put up with such a mess. Harry knew he couldn't stay here any longer. Things had escalated to a point he couldn't put up with any more. And after what he had done to Vernon, he very much doubted he'd be welcome. So instead of giving the Dursley's the opportunity to come back and finish the job, Harry decided to leave.

Unlocking the front door, Harry limped off into the night, the only witness was Mr. Tibels, a kneazel breed cat belonging to Mrs. Figg who, as luck would have it, was locked out of the house and wouldn't be able to inform anyone something was wrong until morning.

Albus Dumbledore was an old man. He was so old in fact, that he wouldn't be upset by being called ancient. And in his many years, Albus Dumbledore had experienced many, many things. Which made having a new one very difficult. And that was why having a squib run into is office screaming bloody murder at five in morning interesting, rather than upsetting. After all, it wasn't very common, now was it?

Seeing Mrs. Figg in such a state also had Dumbledore very worried however, which prompted the immediate response of, "Whatever is the matter Arabella?"

For the first time, Arabella Doreen Figg managed to say something Dumbledore could understand. Normally this would be a good thing. It was not, however, when the words were, "Harry Potter!"

Dumbledore stood up straighter and the last vestiges of sleep fell away, "What happened." he said in manner that could only be called commanding.

"He's left home!" Mrs. Figg wailed, "And whats worse, Mr Tibbles said he was injured!"

Dumbledore instantly turned to a series of silver devices along his wall. After a few minutes of prodding and muttering his face drained of all color, "They're gone." he said simply.

"What. What are gone?"

Dumbledore turned to his long time friend and said in a voice of quite despair and horror, "The wards, the blood wards protecting Harry are completely gone."

"What do we do Albus, what do we do?" Mrs. Figg sobbed, quite clearly nearing the edge of panic.

Dumbledore's face snapped to attention as he said quickly, "First we must go the Dursley residence. Hopefully there will be some clues there."

Finally having something solid to do once more, Mrs. Figg nodded and said, "We'll floo to my house, it'll be the quickest way."

Albus Dumbledore surveyed the living room of Number Four Privet Drive with dismay. There was a sizable amount of blood soaked into the carpet, a little dried onto the walls, and a trail leading to a small cupboard where Harry slept, away from said cupboard into the kitchen, and then trickled away on it's way the door. Dismay quickly gave way to mounting rage. They would do this to a child! A mere five year old boy! The only thing stopping Albus from tracking down the Dursleys and turning the lot of them into the bloody animals they were was the fact he had something much, much more important to do first; finding Harry Potter.

"Which way did Mr. Tibbles say he went?" Dumbledore asked with fake calm.

"Toward London Albus. Oh, we must find he quickly!" Mrs. Figg wailed.

Dumbledore nodded, "Arabella, I need you to start asking around. Ask if any of the neighbors saw him. Show them this if you must to enlist their help. Also, contact the muggle Authorities to help. I'll go to the Ministry and gather a task force. With luck, we'll find Harry Potter by the end of the day."

Arabella Figg nodded and set off to start her part of the search. The poor dear boy needed to be found soon.

"Petunia Dursley?" Asked a police officer walking into the hospital room.

"Did you find him!" Mrs. Dursley shrieked, "Did you find the man the hit my husband?"

The officer was momentarily stunned before responding, "No Mam, I had no idea there were any other incidents. I'm here because of your nephew."

"Harry? You're here about Harry?" She shrieked as she stoop up and turned on the officer, "He should be at the neighbor's, so why are you wasting your time on that when there's some drunk out there that's killed my husband!"

The officer was stunned before responding in a very quite voice, "I'm sorry to say this Ma'am, but your nephew is missing. He was reported missing this morning by a neighbor, on Arabella Figg. Apparently your front door was open and nobody was home. On top of that, there was a large amount of blood all over the residence. Lab reports confirm it belonged to your nephew, and with the amount there, we're not entirely sure he'll survive."

You could watch the emotions on Petunia Dursley's face. Anger gave way to shock, which gave way to horror, which gave way to sorrow. That all she could do was wail, "Why Vernon? Why would you do this?" proved unnerving for the young officer.

He tried to get Mrs. Dursley to talk more, but her distress was such that a nurse had to come in shortly afterward and sedate the poor women. All in all, a useless trip, except that Mrs. Dursley somehow felt her dead husband somehow responsible...

Arthur Weasley was very tired. He had volunteered to to join the task force to help find Harry Potter. He had even been given leadership of one of the many, many groups of searchers. The problem came from the fact that it seemed that only his group seemed to care about the Statute of Secrecy. Because of this not only was he pulling overtime in the Misuse of Muggle Artifacts Department, but he had also been drafted to help the Obliviators.

This would be the reason why Arthur Weasley Got home to his beloved family at eleven o'clock at night. "Arthur dear, is that you?"

_'Thank Merlin for that woman_' Arthur thought as he replied, "Yes Dear."

And with those magic words, out came his wonderful wife with a tray filled with a much needed supper. Molly Weasley waited until her husband had finished before asking, "So, did you find him?"

Arthur shook his head sadly, "Not a clue I'm afraid. It's like he's vanished from the face of the earth. At this rate we'll have to tell Ginny."

Mrs. Weasely sighed sadly, "This will break her poor little heart. You know how much she loves those stories. It'll be like hearing Santa went missing for her."

Mr Weasley could only nod, "The closest thing we have to new information about Harry's whereabouts is that Sirius Black is making a big ruckus now, demanding to see Madam Bones."

The conversation went on for a little while, with neither of the wary parents noticing the crying little girl running back up to her room, the only thoughts in her head; '_Harry Potters gone missing!_'

Amelia Bones was sitting across from one of the wizarding world's most notorious criminals. Normally this would mean she would be either angry or disgusted. Perplexed was not a state she was used to being in in this sort of situation. From the moment that Black entered the room and barked out the question, "Did you find him yet?" with what sounded like equal parts hope and fear, this interview hadn't gone any where the way she had expected.

The fact that when told that they hadn't, Black had instantly demanded to help made things more confusing. When asked how he could help that other couldn't, willfully volunteering that he was an unregistered animagus was the last thing Madam Bones expected. Finally, her curiosity could be restrained no more and she asked, "Why, why do want to help find him so bad?"

Sirius Black slumped in his chair and looked more forlorn then he had when surrounded by a pair of dementors, "Because its all my fault." was all he said.

Madam Bones could hardly disagree with him, from what she knew, and yet this didn't add up to her, "How." was all she asked.

Without looking up, Black only muttered, "I shouldn't have trusted him. I shouldn't have convinced them to switch. I shouldn't have doubted Remus. So many things I shouldn't have done."

What Black was saying made no sense to Madam Bones. His words, his actions, everything he was doing didn't add up for what he did. And every law enforcement agent knew: Inconsistency is were where the best clues were always found. Taking a gamble she sincerely hoped she wouldn't regret, Madam Bones said, "Mr. Black, you can help search for Harry Potter. But first you must promise to let either me or a ministry appointed representative both search your mind and question you under venirsirum.

"Have any one you?" Black asked with what sounded disturbingly like hope.

A hour later Sirius Black was freed, all charges dropped, and a large sum paid in restitution for his wrongful imprisonment. He immediately set off to find his Godson, and the wizarding world was now looking desperately for one Peter Pettigrew, Death Eater, Traitor, Rat animagus, and suspected of kidnapping Harry Potter.

Sirius and his best friend and search partner Remus Lupin, neither knew which they'd prefer to find first.

Harry had been surviving on the street for four months now. He slept in the Undergound, eating with money he'd 'picked up' from people that got on his nerves, with no rules, no one to tell him what to do and no one to have any expectations of him. He lived freely, and he loved it.

He was currently eating a hot dog from a street vendor he'd bought with money he found, in a wallet on the ground that appeared just after a very rude man pushed him out of his way in a rush to reach a cab, when he over heard a pair of very strange men talking. "I tell you Remus, he's around here somewhere!"

The other man shook his head sadly, "Sirius, you've said the same thing for weeks. I'm sure you're nose is still good Padfoot old pal, but in this city, you can hardly smell that he was here, let alone if he still is , or where he is."

"We have to find Harry Remus, we have to. Malfoy, Grabbe, Goyle, and Merlin knows how many other escaped Death Eaters are looking for him too! Do you know what they'd to him if they found The Harry Potter first? The best would be to turn him into a Dark Wizard! The Best!"

The other man, looked around nervously, "Keep it down would you. I know all that. I never said we'd quite searching, I was merely suggesting we change our methodology Padfoot. I want to find him as much as you do."

At this point, Harry ducked into an alley before the pair could find him. '_So people are looking for me eh? People who seem to think they're wizards to!_' before Harry could start laughing at the idea, he remembered his own strange power. Would it really be a twist to call what he did magic? Every one else seemed to...

Lost in thought, Harry didn't realize he had walked into a not so nice part of town. His attention was caught by a woman's scream. His feet automatically began running to the source only to find a boy about fifteen holding a woman against a wall and pawing at her chest. With out realizing what he was doing, Harry called out, "What do you think you're doing?"

The teen turned and screamed, "Shoo runt!"

Harry embraced his power and took a step forward, "Or what?"

The teen let go of the girl he was holding and walked up to Harry. He grabbed him by the collar and said, "Or I hurt you. Now Are you gonna leave?"

Harry just grinned and said, "No, I don't think a pussy like you would have the bollocks to."

The teen went red in the face and slammed Harry into the wall. Pulling a knife to Harry's throat he said, "That's it, any last words?"

Harry's grin grew larger as he said, "Yep, get him Tiny!"

The teen started turn to face an imagined foe as Harry kicked his foot as hard as he could into the teen's crouch. The pain made him release his grip and Harry dived, tackling the girl to the ground just as out on the street, a reckless driver swiped a parking sign with enough force to snap it off, and send it spinning right into the would be rapist.

Harry quickly whipped himself off and walked over to the teen on the ground. Realizing that he wouldn't be getting up anytime soon, if ever, he took all the cash and the knife he had. As he started to walk away he heard the girl say, "Wa-wait!"

Harry turned to look at her and asked, "Yes?"

"Thank you." she said, much calmer now.

Harry just shook his head, "No problem." and start turned to walk away.

"What's your name?" She asked quickly.

"H-", Harry began, before remembering the strange men looking for him. Not wanting to surrender his new found freedom, especially not if it meant going back to Petunia for her revenge, he recovered by remembering his nickname, "Hex. Just call me Hex."

Before the confused girl could say anything else, Hex Harry Potter printed to the street and got lost among the crowd. But from then on. The street Urchins of London began hearing more and more of the mysterious boy known only as 'Hex'

AN: Okay, first shot. Didn't start too bad I think, but please leave some reviews with your opinions. Not flames, those are as useless as the people who write them, but constructive criticism is okay.

Thanks for reading, I'll have more up as soon as I can.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or the world and characters therein

AN: Still need Beta. Probably because this was started before the first chapter was published...

* * *

Chapter 2: Hogwarts

Four people were gathered in the headmaster's office of Hogwarts. After nearly six years, these four; Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Arabella Figg, and of course, Albus Dumbledore were the only ones left who were still looking for Harry Potter. Most had given the poor boy up for dead, or at least lost forever. Dumbledore knew better. His many precautions to protect the boy weren't completely wasted. His tracking device told him the boy was alive and well, and even that he was in London.

The problem began with the fact that London was a large city, and wizards in general didn't exactly understand how to search incognito. It seemed again and again that they were following a promising lead, only to have it turn into either a normal boy of Harry's description, or just smoke in the wind. They helped the boys they found as best they could, but that was a small consolation.

This time however, they were trying something different. Looking up, Dumbledore said to Mrs. Figg, "You have the meeting set up?"

Mrs. Figg nodded, "We're to meet with his partner at eight."

Sirius grunted distastefully, "So we've really resorted to paying a ridiculous sum of money to a pair of kids because some other kids say that they can do anything?"

Remus just shook head, "Do you have any other ideas Padfoot? I'm at my wits end. I can't think of anything else. We've tried Aurors, Hitwizards, muggle Detectives, everything I can think off. If these kids really do know everything about London, then they might at least be able to give us a new lead. Anything at all."

Dumbledore nodded sadly, "True, we've run out of options Sirius."

Sirius slumped in his seat and said quietly, "I just can't believe that we've failed so horribly that we need to rely on muggle children."

Dumbledore only nodded, "I understand, but we have. I for one will take any chance I can find to correct things." A soft cry came just before a beautiful red and gold bird appeared above Dumbledore, making him say, "And it seems the time for discussion has ended. We should floo the Leaky Cauldron now and be on our way."

All four got up and walked toward the large fireplace. None made the mistake of thinking there was hope, but none were willing to give up, each for their own reasons.

* * *

Sirius Black was not happy as he walked into the bar that the meeting was to be held at. The fact that it also sold food was probably the only reason the kids were even allowed. It also wasn't very difficult to pick them out. First off, they were the only people in the place under thirty. Secondly, while every one else dressed in normal clothes, both kids seemed to like dressing like goths, with long black hair, the boys messy, the girls straight. Admittedly, the boy who had his nose buried in a book was just wearing black jeans and a black t-shirt, both a little worn as well as a old pair of glasses. The girl however, was wearing a black t-shirt with an adorable pink rabbit on it. Or rather, it would've been adorable if it wasn't for the large knife and the caption 'Cute but Psycho' on it. Her pants, also black, seemed to have chains on them for some reason. Her clothes seemed to be in perfect condition.

They were eating as the group approached, or rather, the girl had a plate off food and the boy just seemed to take a random fry every now and then, and didn't look up until the four were seated across from them. Or the girl did at least. The boy just sat there reading, and continued to steal fries. An awkward silence descended until Dumbledore spoke up, "I am Albus Dumbeldore, and this is Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and Arabella Figg. We were told you could help us find someone ."

The girl tilted her head to the side before saying, "We can find any one or anything. For the right price."

Sirius sighed and pulled out a stack of muggle bills out of his pocket. Nearly a thousand pounds going to pay children. About a hundred and fifty Galleons. To children. This thought just wouldn't leave Sirius's head as he tossed the stack at the girl. Still, if they actually could find his Godson, it'd be money well spent.

The girl caught the money and started counting with out a word. After nodding at the amount, she looked up at Sirius, "Name, age, description. As much as you can tell us."

In a slight monotone, Sirius replied, "Harry Potter, eleven, black hair, green eyes. More than that I couldn't say as he's been missing for about six years."

"Why?"

It took a moment for Sirius to realize the word, or rather question, was spoken by the boy at the girls side. It took a moment because he neither looked up from his book or stopped stealing food. In fact, as Sirius looked at him, he seemed to be chewing...

It was Dumbledore who answered, as Sirius seemed a little confused by the question, "I'm afraid we don't understand the question young man. Why what?"

"Why are you looking for him?" His hand was reaching for more fries.

"Does that even matter?" Sirius asked, a little confused at the strange pairs behavior.

"Yes", Was the only answer. More chewing.

Sirius was quite for a moment and it looked like he wasn't going to answer. As Dumbledore started to reply however, he spoke, "Because he's my Godson."

The boys head shot up so fast Sirius didn't even see it. One moment his face was buried in a book, the next he was staring into a pair of eerily reminiscent green eyes and remembering. He Remembered James, the years spent together as close as brothers. He remembered Lily and how she used to curse both him and James for going to far when they were still in school. He remembered standing beside the two at their wedding, the best man. He remembered their joy, as they announced that Lily was pregnant and asked him to be the Godfather.

He remembered the night they died, and how he tried to take Harry. He remembered his ill fated attempt at vengeance.

Suddenly, the boy turned and looked at all four of them in turn. That, however, didn't matter to Sirius. Because in remembering his friends, the boy in front of him was instantly recognizable. He looked just like his father, albeit with much longer hair, but he had his mother's eyes, "Harry." Sirius whispered with just a hint of awe. After six years, his Godson had returned to him.

It was then that Sirius noticed that Harry's eyes were locked with Dumbledore's. Neither were so much as blinking. Sirius was about to say something when the girl just shook her head, "Don't bother. Hex won't pay any attention to you until he's done." She then tilted her head to the side and smiled a little, "Although I have to say, this is the easiest job we've ever had."

After this both Dumbledore and Harry began blinking and Harry simply said, "Unexpected..."

Dumbledore frowned slightly and said, "Indeed. Legimacy is a rare skill that few use."

Harry grinned a little, "Rare enough that this is the first time I've encountered someone who even knew what I was doing. Including me."

Dumbledore's frown deepened, "Oh?", was all he said.

Harry nodded, "I've... learned to glimpse into the minds of others. I've never met anyone else who could do likewise. I was... unaware that it was an existing skill..."

Harry then turned to Arabella Figg and said, "Mrs. Figg long time not see. I hope you're doing well."

Before she could reply however, the girl said, "Uh... Earth to Hex. What the hell just happened?"

Harry turned to her and said, "He blocked my mind intrusion Jinx."

A look of shock came across the girl's face as she said, "Is that even possible?"

Harry simply snorted, "Anything is possible. That's what magic is all about after all."

Dumbledore stiffened a little as Harry said this before saying quietly, "Perhaps we should take this discussion somewhere a little more appropriate."

Harry simply nodded and stood, and grabbing his book and one last handful of fries, headed to the door.

* * *

Dumbledore was deep in thought as he lead the group of six into the Leaky Cauldron. He couldn't help but help but feel a little worried. After his earlier encounter with young Harry he couldn't help be reminded of another young man he'd encountered many years ago. Young Tom Riddle had also developed an uncanny control of his magic at an unprecedented age.

The problem came from the fact that Harry's attitude, while sharing Tom's confidence, was more reminiscent of a young Gellert Grinwald. Confident, in control, and charismatic. But even that wasn't quite the same. Gellert's charisma had been bursting outward. It grabbed you and didn't let go. Young Harry was different. He didn't grab you. He didn't pull. And yet, once he had your attention, you found you just couldn't bring yourself to look away.

The difference in approach, Harry's quite nature should have brought comfort to Dumbledore. It didn't though, because Harry's quite nature also meant that Harry could go unnoticed if he wanted and that made him that much more dangerous.

His words to Arabella gave Dumbledore hope for his character however. Dumbledore could only hope that the boy would take after his parents in more than looks.

Dumbledore lead them to a table in the corner, but before he could say anything Harry spoke up, "I assume from you changing our location to a bar filled with mages, magic is supposed to be a secret of some sort?"

The girl, Jinx, widened her eyes and said in a voice little more than a whisper, "All of them? Everyone here is a mage like us?"

Harry nodded and Dumbledore said, "Indeed Ms. ..."

Jinx seemed to regain some of her previous attitude and said, "Jinx. Just Jinx."

Dumbledore frowned, "I sincerely doubt that your parents named you Jinx. And I'll need your name if you are to enroll with Harry."

Both children frowned at this announcement but it was Jinx who asked, "Enroll where exactly?"

Dumbledore smiled, "Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Finest school of Sorcery in the world. I assume you both want to learn more about magic, correct?"

Jinx nodded enthusiastically, while Harry gave just one decisive nod. Dumbledore smiled and nodded before continuing, "Which is why I need your name Miss Jinx, so I can enroll you."

Jinx still looked doubtful but Harry instantly said, "Her name is Jennifer. Jennifer Locke."

Jinx glared at Harry before saying, "If you call me that I swear I'll hurt you. Its for the paper work only, and you'd better not go looking for my family, I'm with Hex."

Dumbledore frowned slightly, "Very well miss... Jinx. However we must now discuss where you will be staying until term starts-" 

"With Hex." She replied, "I always stay with Hex."

Dumbledore simply looked over to Sirius, who replied, "I don't mind Professor. I've got plenty of room."

Jinx looked confused until Harry said, "Mr. Black is my Godfather Jinx. As I have no other Guardian, and he is looking for me, obviously he intends to take me in. And as he just stated, he's willing to take you as well."

"Why?", Jinx asked without thought.

Harry just glanced at his Godfather, "Because he understands what it means to have someone closer than family.", was all he said.

Jinx nodded a little and Dumbledore said, "Then its settled then. I trust neither of you have an objection to this situation?" 

Jinx nodded. Harry however, seemed a little hesitant. It was a moment before he sighed and said, "I guess its for the best. We'll need to collect our things however. I don't intent to just abandon them."

Sirius looked happy as he suggested, "Of course! Me and Remus will gather it and bring it to my place. Our place."

Remus nodded, but Harry seemed almost resigned as he said, "Okay. It's a bit away, so do you have a car, or are we taking a bus?"

Sirius stopped for awhile, "Well... I have a motorbike, but I doubt that would fit four plus luggage. We'll have to take the Knight Bus."

Harry blinked and looked at his Godfather, "Knight Bus?", was all he said.

Sirius, relizing that his Godson knew next to nothing of the magic world explained, "The Knight Bus is a wizard bus Harry. It's heavily enchanted for use by witches and wizards that have no method of long distance travel."

Jinx frowned slightly, "Hey Hex, isn't that the loud bus you keep avoiding?"

All eyes turned to Harry, who nodded, "I suppose."

Sirius was about to ask something as Remus said, "Well, its getting late so we should hurry and get your things. Where are you two saying."

Again young Harry hesitated, and Jinx answered, "Edderbay Motel." Was all she said.

Dumbledore smiled at the children as he asked, "Would you mind if I came along? With more people to help pack we can move things along faster."

Harry just nodded in that strange resigned way of his that made him seem older than he was. The way that seemed to say, _I don't like it, but its for the best_. He certainly didn't act like a child being rescued from the the streets. Harry briefly made eye contact with Dumbledore, and the old professor remembered two things; He needed to watch even what he thought around young Harry Potter, and Harry would need extra lessons this year, if only on when one was aloud to use legimacy.

Jinx would never admit to being frightened. She wouldn't even admit to being worried. Not even to Hex, who could read minds, but knew her so well he didn't need to. But as use to the concept of magic as she was, having the old man Dumbledore pull out a stick that flashed with light, than having a large purple double Decker bus appear with a loud bang was unsettling. It was times like this that she really envied Hex's seeming immunity to fear or worry.

When a bored sounding young man came out and introduced the Knight Bus, followed by giving a list of prices and services, Hex just asked for the Hot water bottle and motioned to Sirius before walking past the man. Jinx gave a jaunty, "Make that two." and followed, trying to mimic Hex's nonchalance.

Hex seemed lost in thought as he sat down on one of the large beds that were placed in the disproportionately large bus interior, the one closest the door, and Jinx joined him. Sirius paid for himself and the two children and took the bed next to them and the other three paid for themselves. When the man asked their destination, the Figg woman Hex seemed to know gave an adress in Surrey. It was then that Hex said that the rest were going somewhere else.

Hex was quite the whole trip, and his mood seemed to infect everyone around them. No one spoke until they announced Figg's stop. Hex actually stood up to help the woman up, and when she left the bus he said, "If you'd like to come visit, bring Mr. Tibbles."

The old woman smiled and said she would in a few days, when they'd had a chance to settle in, and went home. Hex went back to his seat and didn't speak until they reached their own destination.

The Edderbay Motel wasn't a very good one. Most people would even call it shady. It was run down, needed paint, new signs, a good scrubbing, and many more things before it could be reputable. It wasn't so run down to make it disreputable, however. There was almost no litter or graffiti, it wasn't filthy either. What the Edderbay Motel was, was forgettable.

Hex lead the group up the stairs to the second floor and lead them straight to their room. Jinx was never really sure where Hex kept his key. He didn't have a key chain, and he never reached into his pocket for it. It was always just in his hand as he reached for the door.

With a click the door to room 2A opened, reveling their home of the last few years. There was a single twin bed in the middle, a old TV with a coin slot on a dresser in front of it, a wicker chair by the bed, a bean bag chair next to a bookshelf filled with covered books, and a coffee machine on one of the end-tables by the bed. With a sigh, Hex pulled out a pair of large suitcases under the bed and said, "The biggest problems will be the chairs and books.", before opening the nearest drawer in the dresser.

Jinx could almost feel the men'sunease as Hex started packing her knickers. One of them, Lupin, covered it by asking, "Harry, might I ask why you live in a Motel?"

Without looking up or changing what he was doing, Hex said, "Sure."

There was a moment of silence before the man gave an amused sigh and asked, "Fine, why do you live in a Motel?"

"Because its safer and more comfortable than a box in the Underground." Hex said, then sounding annoyed added, "Now I thought you were going to help."

Seemingly struck from revery, all three men took out sticks, waved them, and both suitcases were packed. Jinx couldn't help but ask, "Why do you all use those sticks?"

The men looked at each other for a moment before the oldest one, Dumbledore, answered, "These are our wands. They're focuses that enable us to control our magic better."

Jinx couldn't help but feel confused, "So, what... They allow you to throw more power at it or something?"

Dumbledore shook his head, "No. Almost no magic is about power. What our wands allow us to do is to shape our magic into spells that much easier. There is also some evidence that the wands themselves learn the spells, making them easier for the the witch or wizard using them to remember."

Jinx looked to Hex who replied, "They're a shortcut Jinx. They do half the spell so the caster doesn't have to."

Dumbledore seemed to wince slightly at this explanation, but the other two men just looked confused. Jinx however, was intrigued. She liked shortcuts, especially when it came to magic, which she found more difficult than Hex did even with his assurances that he'd been practicing for years more than her. "Where can I get one?", she asked Dumbledore.

Sirius answered, "We'll get you both one when we pick up your school supplies in July."

Hex shook his head, "I'm really not interested in one, but maybe we should focus on how we're going to pack the rest.", he said, waving his hand at the furniture in the room.

Sirius flicked his wand and both suitcases were slightly larger, Lupin flicked his wand and both chairs shrunk and fell into one suit case, and Dumbledore flicked his, and the bookcase and all the books shrunk and were seemingly covered in something because none of the books fell out when it went flying into the other suitcase.

Hex nodded and then said, "Well that works. Now be careful with the coffee machine."

Dumbledore chuckled slightly as he seemed to do the same thing with the coffee machine and placed it next to the beanbag chair. Then both suitcases closed and locked themselves, and Sirius and Remus each grabbed one. "Well" Sirius said in a happy voice, "I guess its time we headed home. We can get to know each other better in the morning."

Hex started laughing slightly at this, and Dumbledore also started chuckling. Sirius looked confused for a moment before Remus said, "Padfoot old pal, Harry read our minds. I think he already knows us pretty well."

Sirius smiled sheepishly, "Well... Then I can get to know them."

Hex nodded and walked to the door. Turning to the men in the room he said, "You three summon the bus, we need to return our keys."

All three nodded and Jinx followed Hex down stairs into the office. Again his key just appeared in his hand as he jumped the counter and put the key back on its hook. Jinx pulled her copy from her pocket and tossed it to Hex, who put it on top of his. Jumping the counter again he started toward the door before Jinx put her hand on his shoulder, "Okay Hex, what's up? Out of nowhere you decide we should move in with a complete stranger. And you seem to trust him. So with that and the free room and board, free magic school, and well, free stuff in general, this is looking like a sweet deal. So why are you acting like you need to get a tooth pulled?"

Hex sighed and looked at her, "I do trust Sirius Jinx. You can to. And this is a sweet deal, its just that..." his voiced trailed off and he got a faraway look in his eye.

Jinx tapped her foot impatiently, "Just what exactly. You're making me twitchy."

Hex chuckled and shook his head, "I just don't like the fact that I'm being placed under someone's power. I _liked_ making my own rules. This just feels like I'm fitting a collar around my own neck."

Jinx just stared at him, "So you're acting like this because someone is going to have the ability to boss you around, seriously?"

Hex frowned at her, causing her to laugh and say, "Welcome to my life!", before turning and walking out the door, Hex right behind.

The bus was there and waiting for them. The beds they took on their way there were open, so they took those again, seeing as their luggage was already strapped to the same bed. With a bang, the bus took off as soon as they settled. Sirius turned to them and said, "Just a heads up when we get home, the entry way of our place has a portrait of my mother that I can't seem to get down, and she's not a nice woman."

Both of them looked confused for a moment before Hex said, "I take it that its a magic portrait of some sort?"

Sirius nodded, "Yep, it can talk and everything, and as I said, she's not a nice woman. So we should be quite when we get in, and try not to wake her. I also have a house-elf named Kreacher that Dumbledore won't let me get rid off, and he's not exactly nice either. You might want to lock your doors at night."

This time it was Jinx who asked, "House-elf? What the hell is a house-elf?"

Sirius stopped for a moment, obviously trying to come up with an explanation, "Well... They're small magical beings that serve a master or family, and take care of them. Usually things like cooking, cleaning, fixing stuff and the like. They're usually pretty friendly, but Kreacher is a bit... off. Well, I guess you'll see for yourselves in a bit."

They both nodded a bit before asking, almost in stereo, "So, can you teach us any magic?"

Sirius chuckled and looked over to where Dumbledore was seemingly snoring, despite the loud bangs that seemed to happen every few minutes, and whispered, "Well, I might be able to show you a thing or two when you get you wands. A few charms and curses that might serve you well at school."

Hex and Jinx looked at each other for a moment before asking, "Why do we have to wait until we get wands to learn them?"

Sirius just chuckled, "Because it makes casting magic _much_ easier to cast magic. Much more accurate too."

Jinx blinked a few times before looking over to Hex. Hex had a blank look on his face before a small grin appeared on his face and he just said, "How about a game. You try to teach us say... five spells. If we can't learn them in a week, you win. We won't use wands either. If we win you take us somewhere for vacation. Anywhere on earth, our choice. If you win, I'll answer any question you have that doesn't make me betray someone's trust. Deal?"

Jinx couldn't help but smile. Hex always won, so if this guy accepted, they would get to go anywhere they wanted in the world absolutely free! Sirius frowned however and asked, "So... You don't plan on answering my questions now?"

Hex shook his head, "Not really. Its not a matter of trust... Well, I guess it kinda is. I'm not good with authority. Or sharing either for that matter."

Jinx couldn't help but laugh. Sirius looked at her quizzically, making her say, "Hex doesn't share anything. At least not happily. All his books have book covers because he doesn't want to share what he's reading. He goes by Hex because he doesn't like people knowing his real name. Half the time I'm fairly certain he views me a property."

Hex frowned at her for a moment before saying, "No, property wouldn't be as troublesome."

Sirius couldn't help but laugh at Jinx's affronted look, "Hey! We both now you wouldn't be able to function without me!"

This is where Hes started to look offended, "Yes I would. I was doing fine for years before you came along."

Jinx couldn't help but snort, "You were living in a box in the underground. How is that fine?"

Sirius looked alarmed at this as Hex snorted, "It was fine. I had everything I needed."

Jinx just snorted and shook her head, but didn't say anything further. Sirius looked more than a little upset but covered it up as he said with a game, "So then, a valuable prize if I win your little game? So... any rules I should know? Any restrictions on spells?"

Hex shook his head slightly before grinning himself, "Well it wouldn't be much of a game if it didn't have rules now would it? How about this, the spells can be from any type of magic, but only of a beginner's level. You must introduce us to all five by the second day, and we can ask for examples during our lessons. Deal?"

AN: Firstly I'd like to thank everyone who Reviewed, Favorited, or Alerted this fic. I love writing and it's nice to know that at least a few people like what I can do.

Secondly I'd like to apologize about how long it took to get this up. I would comment about my work or crappy internet connection, or whatever, but I don't want to make excuses.

Again, thank you, I'm sorry, and I'm trying to write more, so hopefully more will come out soon.


End file.
